the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 126
Pan Post 126 continues from Pan Post 124 where Chimaat arrived aboard the God-Killer Machine to confront her aunt, Ameryl Hypericum. Ameryl goes so far as to ask if Chimaat would join The Imperium but Chimaat cannot allow the God-Killer Machine to continue to exist as it poses a direct threat to both her mother, Imeryn Hypericum, and father, Highemperor. Ameryl is unable to defeat the more powerful Chimaat in battle but she uses her anti-power ring to keep herself safe from Chimaat's strength and they reach an impasse. Realising she could not overcome Ameryl, Chimaat settles for destroying the God-Killer Machine instead of conquering it and leaves. She speaks to Ameryl through telepathy as she leaves insisting that only Ameryl and her father could resolve their differences. Post Ameryl vs Chimaat Ameryl is flooded with emotions as she beholds her niece in person for the first time. She has many dossiers on Chimaat, and knows everything there is to be known about her - but she has never met her in person. She looks much like her father, Highemperor, and also like her mother Imeryn. Which means she looks a lot like Ameryl. A pang seizes Ameryl's heart. This might be how her own daughter might have looked, if things had been different. Ameryl: Clearly, your dossier needs to be updated. Chimaat smirks at the woman who resembles her mother so much. Chimaat: Can't remain a child forever. For billions of years perhaps, but not forever. Ameryl: Playtime is over then. Ameryl raises her hand and clenches her fist. Every last surviving Joe keels over, dead, their weapons clattering to the pink floor. Chimaat surveys them dispassionately. Chimaat: Daddy will want to resurrect them. And give them high honors. Ameryl raises her eyebrow. Ameryl: But you wouldn't want that? Chimaat shrugs. Chimaat: I don't care either way. People die all the time all throughout the multiverse, and you can't save them all - though Daddy tries. I limit my care and nurturing to turnips. Ameryl: Tell me then, niece - how do you expect this meeting to end? Chimaat flashes a winning smile at her. Chimaat: Not well. Ameryl snorts in humor. Ameryl: You expect to lose then? Chimaat: I don't expect to be defeated by you, no. But this war tears family from family...and it won't end well no matter what. Ameryl: A pessimistic outlook, but one that has served me quite well. Perhaps I can recruit you to the Imperium? Chimaat: Does the Imperium have a turnip insurance plan? Daddy invented one for the High Empire just for me. I remember Mama doing the same thing in Mega Jonestown Prime. Ameryl snorts, uncertain how seriously to take this enigma of a young woman. Ameryl: We could offer you so much more than turnips...but yes, if turnips are what you desire, those can be included. Chimaat: Sorry, Aunt, but Daddy wants this God-Killer Machine for himself. Honestly, he's bug-eyed jealous that he never thought of it himself. Ameryl: If you don't think this war will end well, then surely handing such a superweapon over to your tyrant of a father won't improve matters. Chimaat: Perhaps not. Regardless, this weapon is dangerous, and I won't allow it to rampage about unopposed. Ameryl raises her eyebrow in disbelief. Ameryl: Dangerous? Rampage? Whatever of those things the God-Killer Machine might do, it is far less than what its natural enemies do - your father and mother and their peons. Chimaat: Indeed, but the God-Killer Machine threatens my parents personally, though they believe themselves beyond its reach. Ameryl: Your parents are far more likely to be killed by each other than by my superweapon. Chimaat: Despite their feud, I don't believe that they truly wish to destroy each other. Daddy even believes he will be able to win her back. She shakes her head at her father's naivete. Ameryl snorts in astonishment. Chimaat: He even plans to win you back too. Did you know he has my cousin's soul? Ameryl starts. Ameryl: He WHAT? Chimaat: He had some epic journey to several different underworlds looking for it - or her, I suppose. It's an unborn fetal soul, but he nurtures and protects it, and plans to incubate and raise her with you once you've "returned to his side". Ameryl: If ever I doubted before the man was mad, I don't now. Chimaat giggles. Chimaat: Mad as a turnip! Gosh, this is so much fun, gossiping with family! Ameryl thinks of Chimaat's parents and many sisters, with whom she has doubtlessly had eons to gossip. Unlike Ameryl, who has had no family in a long time. Ameryl: A shame it has to end, my niece...but I will not let you take the God-Killer Machine. Chimaat gives her the sweetest, most adorable smile. Chimaat: I wasn't asking. Then both women are moving, hurling unbelievably powerful magicks at each other. Shields are raised and broken, rays are deflected and dodged. Ameryl is astonished by Chimaat's raw strength. The girl is the product of the two purportedly greatest powerplayers in the multiverse, after all, and is proving surprisingly resistant to all of Ameryl's spells. As powerful as Ameryl is, she is merely a sorceress who believes in Nothing - a powerful sorceress, but not on Imeryn's level, nor a potent believer on Mayamanu Nahda or Peasant Girl's level. She pulls a ring from her belt and twists it onto her finger. Holding that hand up before her, Chimaat's next assault shatters upon it. Chimaat: Oooh, that was a neat trick. Curious rather than afraid, Chimaat hurls several more attacks, in an experimental fashion. All of them break on the ring hand. Chimaat: That's anti-power, is it not? Ameryl favors her with a small smile. Ameryl: The spark with which the God-Killer Machine's core was ignited. The fight begins anew, and now they are on more even terms, neither able to overcome the other, Chimaat's greater magic and psychic strength countered by Ameryl's nullifying ring. Finally Chimaat stops and stands straight, no longer circling around each other. Ameryl pauses, wary. Chimaat: It seems we have a stalemate for the moment. I suppose Daddy will have to do without owning this superweapon. Ameryl: That is most likely for the best. Chimaat: Indeed. But we can't let you keep it either. Then power explodes from the young woman's body. Ameryl's ring nullifies its effect upon herself, but the black ring of the God-Killer Machine implodes. Its hull crumples as fire gutters through its innards. As it breaks apart, the anti-power core destabilizes, losing its perpetual state of anti-power generation. The eternally-dying god within the core, no longer held in stasis, is released to true death as a final terrific explosion consumes the God-Killer Machine. When it is over, Ameryl is still there, hovering in the void unharmed. Between her own magicks and the ring, she is very difficult to injure. She looks around, but Chimaat has already left the scene, returning to somewhere in the immense conflict before her vision. Ameryl: As long as I have this ring, the God-Killer Machine can be rebuilt. Surely you must know that...so why did you leave? Although Chimaat is nowhere around, the girl's psychic whisper startles her with its answer inside Ameryl's mind. Chimaat: Only you and Daddy can resolve the conflict between yourselves. Not I. Category:Post Category:Pan Post